1. Technical Field
An aspect of the present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, which is capable of forming an image in an electrophotographic method, and more specifically, to a wire arrangement in the image forming apparatus.
2. Related Art
An electrophotographic printer, such as a laser printer, with an image forming unit including a photosensitive member to carry a toner image and a toner cartridge containing toner is known. The laser printer may have, for example, an image-processing cartridge with a photosensitive drum and a toner cartridge, a high-voltage power feeder board to supply electricity to the processing cartridge, and a casing to contain the processing cartridge and the power feeder board.
In the laser printer, a bundle of wires connecting the power feeder board with the processing cartridge may be arranged to be partially exposed to an outer side of the casing whilst one end of the wire bundle may be connected to the power feeder board, which is disposed inside the casing. In this regard, the wires may be laid out directly on the casing.